The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End
by Pandora de Romanus
Summary: After OotP, not in the line of HBP nor DH. The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World’s End. Slash SSSB HPDM FINISHED
1. Nature

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:_ WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix._** The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash Sirius/Severus; Harry/Draco.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius

**Author's Notes:** Luther Burbank quote I got from Chris Dee Catwoman fanfiction, and I thought it worked perfectly for this chapter. Hattori Hanzo and his swords belong to Tarantino. Well, this is my "epic" in 3 parts. This is the third part, finally. After a long winter of confuse ideas for this third part here we've got the first chapter. **READ THE FIRST AND SECOND TURN** before you read this or you'll get totally lost. Hope you enjoy it. Love feedback.

* * *

"Nature's Laws affirm instead of prohibit. If you violate her laws, you are your own prosecuting attorney, judge, jury and hangman."

Luther Burbank

**SIRIUS**

That was a fine morning.

The sun was kind and warm on my skin, for I was shirtless and barefoot. The grass and ground felt nice under my feet and the breeze bathed my face. It all connected me to the truth of this world: Nature.

All was about nature. Even magic had its own nature, which you could not bend without paying a price. Animals had their nature; rivers flowed following a nature that was theirs alone. Most of things had been born in a certain way and should remain so.

Not always had I understood this but my years and travelings had made it possible for me to really appreciate that. And comprehend as few people do. That's why sometimes I'm called mad. That doesn't bother me at all, but since I came back from the dead I realized a whole bunch of things and that made me retreat from society. Not that I harbor any hard feelings about them. It just doesn't appeal to me as it once did. I have my family and nature. That's all I need. I put on my mask to have a good relationship with people of this distant world I call the Wizarding Society. But only at home I can be me.

And only in few moments like that morning could I explore MY real nature.

"Clear your mind." My shishou1 used to tell me and it took me years to figure it out. "Your body was made to fight, it's its nature. Nature in itself has no need for thinking or lying. It simply IS. The moment you forget this stupid notion of humanity and simply BE… You'll be the best fighter your body and magic permit you be."

I took a deep breath, the enticing smell of the wild lilies Harry had planted filling my nose, my eyes were kept closed and I could hear the sound of the small animals that took shelter in my house's garden. My Hanzo katana felt as an extension of myself, her balance and weight perfectly fitting. I let myself BE.

I felt fluid like water, strong as a mountain. The movements came freely, MY nature.

I wasn't a man anymore. I was part of the world, simply and purely.

I was the Fighter.


	2. Rest

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes: **Black Stones is acherry flavored brand of cigarettes. The word "shishou" in the last chapter means master in a martial arts context. Any questions get in touch.

* * *

**SEVERUS**

Severus watched the man outside.

The tanned skin looked so fine on Sirius it was almost a crime.

It stretched all over his toned muscles, rippled as they flexed and stretched making the sharp blade fly through nothing but air. It was easy to remember the times when it was always cutting flesh, but the beauty was not in the blood, but in the movements.

Severus felt his upper lip twich. A smile. Or better the closer to a real smile that Severus could get. He had trained himself to never smile in face of things he liked. In times of war it was too risky. Thus, even in loneliness, he would not smile. He couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just "lip-twiched" as Sirius had defined. "There you go! Doing it again!" he would say laughing to Severus.

Severus' eyes focused again on the other man who had his eyes closed. Sirius hair had gron in the past few months. Severus lip-twiched again. He could almost feel that hair on his fingers. He could smell his own smokes on it. Sirius had taken to smoke his cigarettes since they started living together and since then Severus had to double his orders for each month.

"They taste like you." Sirius had answered when Severus had inquired to why did the animagus had to smoke HIS pack.

They never spoke of it again, but Severus' orders on Black Stones doubled.

Six months… Six months of waking up every day to the smell of Sirius on his pillows, on his linens, on his very body. It was reassuring in a way. It brought Severus a sense of belonging he had never experienced before.

Sirius was home. Sirius was peace.

As he brewed his unmistakable blend of coffee he felt that peace.

Sirius was rest to his Restless soul.


	3. Coffee

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes: **Is someone reading this?

* * *

**DRACO**

Draco was watching when his Harry was lured back to the land of the waking. It was not the first time he had been caught watching. After all, he did that an awful lot, but was not reprimanded. He knew Harry didn't mind. The dark-haired wizard smiled at his lover inhaling the musky scent of him mixed with the unmistakable smell of Severus' coffee that invaded the room through the slit under the door.

"Hum… Do I smell coffee?" He said.

"Has your nose ever fooled you in matters of coffee?" Draco said licking Harry's nose very slowly like big, fat and spoiled cat. Harry shivered in anticipation.

"Fuck… You keep doing that and I'll be late for work… Again." Said Harry his voice, husk not only from sleep.

"Screw work." Answered the blonde.

"Dray… McGonagall will turn me into a mouse and eat me for breakfast."

Draco gave a wicked smile. A truly Slytherin smile.

"Screw McGonagall."

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWW! That's GROSS!!! I could live without the mental image, thank you very much!!!" Harry screamed.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to go to work?" Said Draco, smirking. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom without a second look to his lover, he knew the other would follow.

Harry smiled to himself as he sat on the bed watching HIS Malfoy's ass as he walked to the bathroom. Life after war was better than he thought if could be.


	4. I'm flooing

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes: **excessivelyperky, hey! (waves a hand back) Thank you so much for reading and letting me know of it, I was starting to think that I was alone in this boat. I give you my solemn oath that soon we will have a little more action! Number (1) is my little tribute to Mimma and "The First Time You Saw Him" a Good Omens Fanfiction that I love. Number (2) small reference to a popular series of HBO if I'm not mistaken.

* * *

**SEVERUS**

Harry entered the dining room running as if chased by the Voldemort himself.

Severus, who sat beside Sirius on the breakfast table, merely finished his coffee.

"You are late." He stated the fact.

"I know! It will take 2 seconds!" Said the younger man, desperately trying to swallow his food as fast as humanly possible. Sirius just chuckled over his tea. Extra cream and extra sugar (1).

"I'm flooing." Said Severus with annoyed finality. Sirius followed him to the living room. 'Trust the Black whore to buy his golden boy time with sex.' Thought Severus on Sirius mind through their permanent link. In a rare show of affection outside the "temple" of THEIR ROOM, Sirius sank his fingers on Severus hair looking into his eyes. 'You know I need no excuses for sex with you.' Thought back the animagus while flooding Severus mind with his memories of their love-making of the night before.

Gasps, sweat, the feel of Sirius body, his tongue, his smell… It all at once was too much. Severus swooned in his feet almost falling with the force of it. Sirius, though, caught him just in time. Pulling his lover's back into his chest and holding close, the swords master buried his nose Severus hair and neck and whispered making the other man shiver.

"Stay."

"You know I can't." Was the answer.

"Come home early, then. I'm already missing you." The animagus insisted letting his half walk into the fireplace. "I'll try." Answered Severus with his peculiar lip twich.

When he blinked at his side, Harry was already there ready to floo. His expression closed immediately. Harry winked at Sirius and they were gone before Sirius smiled back which he never did. Something in his guts told him today was not a good day for school, but nothing he could say would convince the two Hogwarts Professors to stay. He had no proof of anything.

"Sometimes I wonder what the brats would say if they knew they lived together." Said Draco from the entrance of the room shaking him off his dark thoughts.

"They probably would say that you are nuts for suggesting it. But you shouldn't be wondering these things when you have a hearing in less than an hour. Did you at least revised the case or you spent the night fooling around?" Asked the older man.

"Have I ever told you, you sound like my mother sometimes?" Said the blonde.

"Must be a Black thing. Now move your ass, pretty boy, I have a kitchen to clean." Said the Sirius Black (believe it or not).

"Hmf… And Americans insist of talking of desperate housewives (2)…" Said Malfoy with a bored expression heading for the piles of scrolls that waited for him on his desk.


	5. The King of Halloween

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for taking so long! I've been facing terrible problems with my connection.

* * *

"The King of Halloween was blown to smithereens!"

Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Chritmas

**HARRY**

Harry was having a calm day…

He had only the second class that day and soon the first-years would be arriving. Harry smiled imagining the sullen little faces that soon would be filling those seats. Poor things had to survive double Potions on Friday morning. Better than the seventh-years whose Potions class was the last one on Friday…

It was a fact that Severus behavior had improved (thanks to Sirius and their life at number 12 Grimmuald's Palce). But none should expect a miracle.

Remembering Remus' gramophone, Harry connected his iPod (Draco's Christmas present) to the speakers he bought on eBay. All powered by magical batteries based on a few special potions (Severus' Chritmas present), it was just something to make classes enjoyable; he made his duty to cheer then up.

By the time of the class he started to worry. They should have already arrived. He tried to reach Severus mind in the dungeons and found no sign of the mind of the other man inside Hogwarts. Nora Wilkerson, Griffindor, First-year of that group, entered running in tears, covered in blood.

"Professor, Professor Snape! He is… Hurry! Something…" The poor girls couldn't get out a single sentence that explained what was happening. Harry didn't wait to discover by her. 'Minerva! Go to the dungeons! NOW!' He sent the mental image of the sobbing girl with the message. He could lose no time. He ran down the stairs, thinking about Sirius and their little family and praying anyone who was listening that everything was ok and Severus was just unconscious.

The smoke on the corridor, though, was telling another tale. With a gesture and a thought Harry dissipated the smoke. On the hallway the students nursed a few nasty burns. As he got inside the classroom, he almost felt as if he was back to the battle field. There was blood on the walls and on the children's faces. The whole room still smelt of sulfur and he could see… Yes, see… Pieces… of Snape around the place. Legs, arm, half his head…

But the worst thing wasn't the state of things, he had seen all kinds of things on times of War. What scared Harry half to death was…

They were still moving.

Severus head had been blown, but his hand still carried what was left of his arm to the next part of him that happened to be a leg. Harry closed the door immediately and hurried to the fire in Severus' office. With his head on the headmaster's office he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Houston, we have a problem."


	6. Conscious

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes: **Well, I promised some action… The quotes are from the opening song of Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir.

* * *

_"Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de..._

_Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou_

_Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta"_

_(Translation: "We're seeking our endless dreams in a world with no guidance..._

_With tangled emotions and a heart-piercing beat,_

_our ballad continues, quietly and without faltering")_

_Blaze - NIEVE_

He felt his presence as soon as he was conscious. It was so weak and so far that his heart would have failed a beat was it still beating. Relieve washed over him. He knew that if HE was alive his half would also be, but fear was something irrational.

If he could breath, he would have sighed.

He held to the weak presence and treasured it. Of course, he knew he would find him anywhere… Hell! He had found him in hell! Why did this fear of losing him ate at his dismantled guts? He couldn't know.

'Severus.'

He felt a strong presence reach for him.

'Albus.' He thought dryly.

'It's good to know you are sane' "Said" the older man.

'You know what keeps me sane. How is he?' Asked the potions professor, his worry bared for Dumbledore to see, he wasn't strong enough for masks yet. 'Alive' answered Albus, 'But just barely. He felt your pain, you know. And it was almost too much for his body to take. You know this kind of mind connection is a dangerous one. You could have taken him with you. We don't even understand HOW you survived, but it was almost his end.'

'If he had died I would go with him' Affirmed Severus.

Dumbledore averted his eyes.

'You know, it's not healthy… This relationship of yours.'

'Albus, our whole existence is twisted. Why would our 'relationship', as you call it, be any different?' Had he and eyebrow, Severus would have raised it with the question.

Dumbledore kept silent for long minutes.

'You 2 sometimes scare me' Concluded the old man.

'Good.' Said Severus. 'You need some things to keep a presumptuous old fool like yourself on your toes.'


	7. Nowhere like home

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes:**I'm REALLY sorry for misspelling the title of last chapter. I just wanted to post it so fast that when I realized my mistake it was already published. I'm also sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been working like a dog. The song at the end of the chapter is called "The Origin of Love" from the movie "Hedwig and the Angry Inch." It's a very good song and the lyrics rock. Everithing to do with what I'm planning for this fic.

* * *

**SEVERUS**

It was a month before Severus body had taken the form of a human being. For this time he was just a mass of raw meat and members sticking out of wrong places. It was a month and 2 weeks before he could stand and one more week 'till he could finally walk. Of course, he still looked like an undead at the time… But before all that, before he could talk or open his eyes, even before he had 2 eyes with leads to open, he was already demanding to be taken to Grimmuald Place.

Harry tried to make it possible. He understood Severus NEED of Sirius. He was one of the few who did. So, he asked, ordered, begged… To no avail. Dumbledore wanted to study the changes in the man's body, the magic that made it happen. It was too bizarre to let it go without understanding. He needed to comprehend the dynamics of the process.

What they should have known was that Severus wasn't a man to sit and wait.

On his first night alone after the recovering of the walking motion, he left without permission. Simple as that. He is a grown man, after all, old enough to know what he is doing.

He needed Sirius.

Transfigured his pajamas in normal clothes and went home. His spy's skills were still as sharp as ever and, he had helped improve the security of the castle. No mystery in getting out of the Hospital Wing, avoiding Peeves, Flitwick, Mrs. Norris and the Bloody Baron. There would be none to give testimony of his flight. None had seen him leave, none but the paintings and they were too scared of his solvents to say anything.

No word would spread of his walk in the moonlight, of his entering in his office, of his flooing home.

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace he felt relieved. It was as if a dull constant pain had just lifted. The kind of pain you just notice when they are gone. He had thought this feeling of unwell was because of his "reconstruction". Though… All he really needed was to be in the same building as Sirius. He reached his mind for him and his senses were all flooded by his lover's awareness.

'I'm here.' He heard the blue eyed man think and he hurried up. No memory was up to the real thing. He had to see him, to feel him.

Sirius laugh filled his ears before he reached the room. It was deep, masculine… and free, just like a swift wind, and it caressed him like the wind does with a grass field.

"Ha! The Prodigal Son returns home!" The man in bed said, his man, in his bed, at the sight of Severus.

Draco sat by the bed on a hard-looking chair, his right ankle crossed over his left knee and smiled broadly and mischievously at him. Severus just nodded at him and walked to his bed, sitting in it with his man and being glad for that.

"Severus, you don't even begin to understand how happy I am of seeing you." The young man said, his smile broader than before if possible. "Even if you look like Samedi. Uhg, disgusting." And he did. His skin was not remade yet so he looked flesh and bone dressed in black, for him to be a twin to the zombie god all he needed was a dress hat.

"Let me guess…" Severus said with an arm around Sirius. "Betting with Potter again."

"He wanted to convince me Dumbledore would be able to hold you up at Hogwarts for, at least, 2 months. I was starting to worry. It's one week to the second month." Said the blond.

"Let's just say I got hold up. My legs wouldn't work properly. But even so… One would think that after living and working with me for six months he would know better." Answered the skinless man in the bed.

"One would think YOU would know better, Severus. It's Potter we are talking about." Malfoy laughed softly.

"One would think you should watch it." A new voice interjected. It was Harry himself. "Or you'll be sleeping on the sofa for the next week."

"Nothing but empty threats. I wonder how you won the war." Smirked the blonde humoring his lover.

"If you care to accompany me to our rooms, I'll be glad to show you how."

"Uhhh… Threat me again."

"You'll have to beg."

"Uhhh…"

"Boys!"

Harry colored like chili pepper. "I'm… I'm really sorry." He said finding his voice after a moment. "Come on, Dray." Said Harry leaving. Draco purred.

"Uhh… Love it when he turns all Comander Potter on me. Now," He said turning to leave. "Be nice, you old hags, and take it easy."

When the door was closed and the boy's steps were down the corridor, Sirius and Severus shared a smile.

'We raised fine boys, after all.' Thought Sirius.

'Everyday you sound more like Molly Weasley.' Severus thought in answer. 'And it sacres me.'

Sirius delved his fingers on Severus mane and grabbed his head by the black locks, and smiled weakly.

"Let me remind you what makes me different from Mrs. Weasley." He said out loud on what should have been Severus ear letting his breath tease skinless flesh. They kissed. They kissed firmly, in a way that few can kiss, in a way that pain and blood and lack of lips doesn't matter. In a way that join souls and not lips.

Their lovemaking was wild and need and they fit into each other as two parts the same thing.

Like Children of the Son.

"The Origin of Love"

"When the earth was still flat  
And clouds made of fire  
And mountains stretched up to the sky  
Sometimes higher  
Folks roamed the earth like big rolling kegs  
They had two sets of arms  
They had two sets of legs  
They had two faces peering  
Out of one giant head  
So they could watch all around them  
As they talked; while they read  
And they never knew nothing of love  
It was before the origin of love  
The origin of love

And there were three sexes then,  
One that looked like two men  
Glued up back to back  
Called the children of the sun  
And similiar in shape and girth  
Were the children of the earth  
They looked like two girls rolled up in one  
And the children of the moon  
Were like a fork shoved on a spoon  
They were part sun, part earth, part daughter, part son  
The origin of love

Now the gods grew quite scared  
Of our strength and defiance  
And Thor said "I'm gonna kill them all with my hammer  
Like I killed the giants"  
And Zeus said "No  
You better let me use my lightning like scissors  
Like I cut the legs off the whales  
And dinosaurs into lizards"  
Then he grabbed up some bolts  
And he let out a laugh  
Said "I'll split them right down the middle  
Gonna cut them right up in half"  
And the storm clouds gathered above  
Into great balls of fire.

And then fire shot down from the sky in bolts  
Like shining blades of a knife  
And it ripped right through the flesh  
Of the children of the sun and the moon  
And the earth  
And some Indian god sewed the wound up  
Into a hole  
Pulled it 'round to our bellies  
To remind us the price we pay  
And Osiris and the gods of the nile  
Gathered up a big storm  
To blow a hurricane  
To scatter us away  
And a sea of tidal waves  
To wash us all away  
And if we don't behave  
They'll cut us down again  
We'll be walking around on one foot  
And looking through one eye

The last time I saw you  
We had just split in two  
You were looking at me  
I was looking at you  
You had a way so familiar  
But I could not recognize  
'cause you had blood in your face  
And I had blood in my eyes  
But I could swear by your expression  
That the pain down in your soul  
Was the same as the one down in mine  
That's the pain  
That cuts a straight line down through the heart  
We call it love  
So we wrapped our arms around each other  
Trying to shove ourselves back together  
We were making love  
Making love  
It was a cold dark evening such a long time ago  
When by the might hand of Jove  
It was a sad story how we became  
Lonely two-legged creatures  
It's the story  
The origin of love  
That's the origin of love."


	8. Code 61

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes:**Mr. Heimaer is my creation.

**HEIMAER**

Jurggen Heimaer had worked for the ministry as long as he remembered. He had started as a simple office boy and thanks to his ever growing and unquestionable dedication, his career developed. It had been a long time since he had seen it but he remembered it alright.

Code 61.

Just like they were having at that exact moment.

Last time they had a Code 61 it had been 30 years ago. On Mr. Heimaer first day of work. And he had never forgotten that day.

The younger staff, on the other hand, didn't even know the Manual went up to 61. When the announcement was made the poor sods all went desperately to their Manual of Conduct hoping beyond hope they had nothing to do with what was to happen be it what it was.

Mr. Heimaer knew exactly what was happening. Not only he knew his Manual by heart he also was one of the few that had bared witness to last Code 61. Code 61: URGENT SECRET DELIVERY TO THE DM (Dept. of Mysteries).

None should get out of their working places. The halls should be empty. All outsiders should leave immediately and the delivery should only be transported after that was accomplished. The pathways used wouldn't be divulged. Only the Unspeakables had free pass.

Resigned, Mr. Heimaer sighed.

Just outside the secret elevator he waited. HIS delivery was soon to arrive.


	9. Bastards!

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

* * *

**HARRY**

It was lunch time when Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's Office by McGonagall. His first thought at this was: 'I'm screwed.'

Harry Potter had long foregone his years of managing mischief and marauding the castle but that didn't mean that he didn't get into trouble with his employers when he missed the staff meeting for the second time that week. Yes… War Hero Harry Potter had a terrible time getting to work on time.

Some would think that apparition and floo would solve that kind of problem. What most people don't take into consideration is human nature, especially, Mr. Potter's nature. He had always been treated differently why would he start to follow the rules now? (Well, at least that would be Severus Snape's view on the matter.)

If you asked Mr. Potter himself, all he would say would be: "It's all Malfoy's fault." What, to this day, remains as one of Potter's best excuses for everything. Of course this maxim now had a totally new context, and Potter wasn't complaining of the terrific sex they had the night before, but his lateness remained as Malfoy's fault, anyway.

But Harry walked lightly to Dumbledore's Office. Severus was home. As it should always be, it was like some reassurance of the universe that things were going to be ok. Nothing could go wrong now, could it?

"You wanted to see me, sir?" He had worked WITH the man for more than 6 months if you counted the war, even so he still couldn't shake off the "sir".

"Of course he wants to see you, Four-eyes, or he wouldn't have sent for you."

Said a harsh voice he knew well. The same voice that called him names in their youth, the same voice that just the night before was whispering obscenities in his ear, the same voice that had begged him to fuck him harder. Harry involuntarily licked his lips. All Malfoy's fault.

"Malfoy. Thought you had work today."

"My hearing was canceled. Code 61. 'No outsiders on the Ministry's building.' And our man here says we've got a "difficult situation" in our hands. I came as soon as I could." Said the blond ironically.

"Mr. Malfoy," Said Dumbledore motioning for them to follow. They entered a small adjourned living room. "if that" He said pointing the sleeping man on the sofa. "Is not a difficult situation, I don't know what else could be."

It was Severus. His sleep was far from peaceful, but it seemed as no sound they made could awake him. His face was contorted and paler even than when he had died. His new skin already looked thin and dry, it already looked old.

"What did you do to him?" The blonde asked, his eyes narrowed to slits of hate and menace. Severus should be at home where he belonged, not at some… sofa.

"Come with me." Dumbledore said taking them to his pensive where they saw what Severus had seen.

_-------- MEMORIE --------------_

_**SEVERUS**_

Severus streched his arm to the other side of the bed and felt its emptiness. Sirius was long gone form their bed, but he could still feel his lingering scent and reveled in it. The man almost didn't sleep these days, his nightmares troubled him so much that he had a hard time getting 4 hours sleep, which he only achieved in Severus arms. Severus noticed then that his skin had grown, finally, and he knew it was because of Sirius presence and their night together. Like a fucking vampire he had drained Sirius magick to recompose his skin. His own life post-explosion… It wasn't the pain that had shattered Sirius strength or mental heath. It was the force of the power drain. He thanked all deities he could think of that Sirius was too magically strong for his own good.

He sighed. He stretched and yawned. He resisted the urge to reach Sirius mind.

Got up, took a long shower, put on some robes and went down stairs for breakfast.

As expected, there was a beautiful breakfast table waiting for him. Ham, orange juice, cookies, eggs… Even his beloved brew of coffee was ready, darker than night.

He smiled to himself one of his liptwichs. He only managed to really smile with Sirius. He lip-twiched again, but it soon there was no reason to lip-twich. There was something missing.

Severus looked for the roses on the table, the red roses Sirius always bought him even if he always said it was terribly sappy. He only found them on the kitchen floor among the smithereens of a crystal vase. There was blood on them. And with the frantic beat of his heart all he could see in his mind's eye was Sirius being subdued on the floor, his arms and face covered in cuts and crystal. The whole kchen was in terrible state. The fight as it seemed was many to one. Even so he couldn't understand... Sirius was an expert killer. A perfect warrior. Severus had SEEN him put down more than thirty attackers by himself.

Severus immediately reached for Sirius mind.

He found nothing.

Quickly he departed to Hogwarts leaving his breakfast untouched.

As he got to Dumbledore's office there was none and he felt so tired… The Headmaster woke him an hour later with a slight nudge and sat on his chair waiting for the other man to recompose himself, but it looked as if Severus would fall asleep again any moment even when they started talking…

"We thought you had run away."

"I did." He answered.

"You look good. Your skin has grown and you are… less shallow." The old man said as a compliment.

"I've been with Sirius." The other explained.

"We supposed that. Not that I'm not glad to see you, though I wonder why you came back."

Severus answer came in a broken voice the Headmaster almost couldn't hear.

"Can't find him."

The potions' professor's eyes were so empty that Dumbledore worried. He had never seen the other man in this condition.

"Albus… I found him in hell… Why can't I find him? I'm so tired… So tired… My skin itches and I don't know how I survived. Albus, I've been in hell, I've been arrested, blown… And always found him. But I can't. Now I can't. Why?" He asked. His voice was that of lost little boy.

"Calm yourself, my boy." Albus answered reaching to console the younger man.

"I only want to find him, is it too much to ask?" Severus pleaded. Albus had never seen him beg like that. Not even for his life.

"No, not at all."

_------------END MEMORIE--------------------- _

"Bastards!" Harry let out under his breath.

"We already know that. What we really need to know is WHO these bastards are and extract revenge." Draco said heading again for Dumbledore's office while reaching for his mobile and dialing.

"And how do you intend on finding that out?" Asked Harry with irony.

"The same way we always find out about everything else."

"And how is that?"

"We call Granger, of course."


	10. Mysteries

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes**: excessivelyperky? Are you still there? Is there someone else there? People, review. Please. Make an effort.

* * *

**HEIMAER**

Prophecies, the Veil, portals to different dimensions, plane traveling, time in itself… All of them Mysteries. Mysteries he felt glad to explore. His natural curiosity always getting the better of him. So many things Wizards were still to understand. And here he got the chance to learn so much. All in the hands of this man, Sirius Black. The one who had came back from the dead. The one who ventured beyond the Veil and had come back. The one who maybe had the secret to IMORTALITY.

Yurggen opened the door to the awarded room.

"Good evening, Mr. Black." Heimaer said. Black was sat on his bed and looked at him with blank eyes.

"Oh… Don't be disappointed in yourself. You put up a good fight, as always. Of course, you didn't blow 13 muggles this time but…" The graying man continued.

"If I wanted, you all would be dead. And I didn't kill those muggles." Sirius said in a cold voice.

"Ha! You don't expect us to believe such a crap, do you? Pettigrew? Oh, Please. He wouldn't have the guts, I studied his files. It's just one more of Dumbledore's lies to cover up for his little gang. We all know, here at the Ministry, that he is always doing that. Just like he had done for that creep, Snape, at the First War… It's disgusting, traitors to the country… You all think you are better than us, don't you? Although..." Yurgger smiled ironically. "Here we are, and **I'm** the one holding the cards."

Sirius Black looked at the floor, and the shadow of his hair covered his blue eyes. Heimaer noticed that his shoulders started to shake, first it was almost imperceptible, but then it became more pronounced. Heimaer was perplexed. Was this the legendary man who broke out of Azkaban? Was he so fragile to brake down and cry at his first taunts?

Then it was that he noticed. Black's shoulders were shaking but it wasn't from sobs. The bastard was laughing. What had started with shoulders shaking had grown to a laughing fit that made the man fall back on the bed and roll, laughing his ass off. He even had tears in his eyes. He laughed so hard and so long Heimaer left before he could stop.

When he finally did stop, he remembered Heimaer's little speech and started laughing all over again.

"Man!" Sirius laughed. "If he could…hahahaha… If he could… huhuaahaha" he laughed some more. "Just listen to himself! Hahahaha… He sounded just like Severus in full professor mode!!! Hahahahaha…"


	11. Stories of Old

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes**: Guys, (1) Edward Elric belongs to Full Metal Alchemist and its owners. The names are mine. Hoshino means "That who belongs to the stars", Kurogane means "The black one" and Shiroichi means "the white one."

* * *

**KUROGANE**

Centuries ago, there was a man named Kurogane.

He was happy at that time with the opportunity in his research. Kurogane had dedicated his whole life to it and when his daimiyo (japanese feudal lord) heard of his work he was granted the protection and blessing to keep it up. He also received as a gift a house in Miyajima. After all, his lord also had loved ones who had died and had wanted them back. Just like him.

The war had taken many, not only his younger brother, Shiroichi.

In his secluded corner of the world, Kurogane read more and more books about magic and alchemy and diaries of people that like himself were obsessed in finding a way to destroy death. He had no contact with the city or anyone that wasn't his books or his yojimbo (bodyguard), Hoshino. Hoshino was a quiet man who kept to himself, while Kurogane was too absorbed in his research. They hardly ever spoke to each other. But in the lonely cold nights of the mountains they sought each other's warmth and comfort. The thoughts of Hoshino were the only thing that took his mind of his work. And he made an effort to rarely succumb to that temptation.

In his notes, scrolls and books he read about the Philosopher's Stone and how much power it had. How Life's Elixir could prolong life. But there was little information on how to do it or how to find the stone… He was starting to give up hopes when he found a diary of a lost soul. Someone who created the Philosopher's Stone and suffered dearly because of it. Someone who lost his most beloved ones to it. Someone called Edward Elric(1).

In his crazy lust for the Stone, Kurogane ignored the suffering of the diary's owner, its notions of sin and the silent plea he saw on Hoshino's eyes every time he talked about the stone. He went to the daimiyo with his discovery and exposed his plan. They would go to war. And use the souls of the enemy soldiers to make the stone. Hoshino said it was a treason to the way of the worrior, to the warriors who put their life at stake to protect the people and their lord. That it had no Honor, but the daimiyo and Kurogane ignored him.

In a lucky strike they succeeded.

Two thousand warriors of both sides died in the process. Hoshino refused to look at Kurogane's face ever again and committed seppuku (ritual suicide of the samurai), in shame of having loved a man with no honor.

Kurogane's last shred of sanity departed him at the sight of his lover's ripped up body. He used the stone then. He wanted Hoshino back more than anything else.

In that moment, for the first time, he saw the Wheel of the World's End. It looked like a huge door engraved with the all-seeing eye. The door opened and Hoshino's soul got out of it.

Kurogane put it in the body of young servent who he killed with his own hands, crazy as he was. Hoshino woke up and knew what happened. He didn't want to live again, not in that stolen body. He cursed Kurogane, and cursed himself for yet loving him.

They died in the winter of that year, both suicides. No peace was found though. People said it was because of Hoshino's curse. They said they were condemned to never be together 'til they had atoned for Kurogane's sins with their own suffering.

And so it was.


	12. Granger

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes**: Is there anybody there?

**HERMIONE**

I've always respected Snape. Never liked him, mind you, but always respected him. I'm a natural admirer of brilliance, as you must know. All scholars must have someone to look up to. Some discovery or another that prompts you to go further in your own studies, even a rival can create that same motivation.

And Snape WAS, even if he wouldn't like it, a role model for me. He was everything I swore myself never to become. For I know the extend of his brilliance and I know that I'm not so far behind. Academically speaking, of course. He is the best double agent of the War, a genius in Potions, and more important, he's made Ariadne's Spell work without going mad… Scratch that. Going madder than he already was. The thing is: I used Snape as a model for where arrogance could take a brilliant person. Down the lone path that led him to Voldemort and madness that led him back to Sirius.

Saying Sirius and Snape are kind of unhinged, as most would refer to them, is the understatement of the Age! The scariest part is not their madness, though, but how their madness work to bind them to an extend other couples can barely dream of. They are totally dependant on each other, like in what the muggle scientists call a symbiotic relationship. And that fact was only made clearer by the sight I had of Snape in the Headmaster's couch that evening. It wasn't only that he was a true picture of despair, or that he looked hollow, and dead inside… The truth is that without Sirius he isn't half himself and worse than that he was physically waning. Like he was being drained by a leech.

We had to find Sirius, fast. Or we couldn't know what would happen. Snape had died twice already but hell had spit him back both times because Sirius hadn't died with him. What was to happen when Sirius wasn't present to support Snape existence but even so the potions professor couldn't die?

It was no use thinking about it, so I focused my attention in WHERE could our dear Snuffles be. The conclusion was simple, really. With death eaters out of action, the only other faction that could be capable of blackmailing Sirius Black to the point of not having a good long fight with lots of slaughter was the Ministry.

The question why would they do that was another matter that I preferred to deal with on our way to the Ministry's building.

The news of Sirius pardon AND resurrection had been spread when the War was over. Based on that I know pretty well his disappearance was not on the hands of the Wizarding justice. What then…

The ugliness of it all started poking his head on my mind when I remembered Harry description of the Department of Mysteries. Would they use human subjects? Would they search for immortality with the same thirst as Voldemort did? I started wondering. This kind of research was not the kind of thing the Ministry would do. Everything they didn't understand ended up prohibited. I knew there was something I was missing something important.

Even so, Ron, Harry, Malfoy and I headed to DM.

_**AN:**__ And that, folks, were your 10 minutes in Hermione Granger's head.)_


	13. Found You

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Notes**: People??? Review??? Please?

Well, maybe this story needs a lot of reestructuring, I don't know. If it's too confusing someone tell, me... I'll need to rewrite later.

* * *

**SEVERUS**

In the sofa, Severus dreamed. He dreamed of Sirius in an underground room. Laughing of a bitter man that wasn't himself. But Severus also dreamed of another man, a short, white haired man. Severus blood ran cold and he woke up with a start.

He could barely stand, but he did.

He walked out of the headmaster's office falling on the walls which he used as support. His face looked ashen, and the passed a few students without really seeing them.

He fell a few times, but didn't stop his march. He wanted to apparate. Apparate to Sirius. Some would think he was delirious for trying to apparate in this state, but Sirius was in danger. He knew it. In the depths of his being he knew where to go, like when he knew where to find Sirius in the realm of the Dead.

When he finally was out of the apparition wards, he used his wand and was on his way.


	14. That Man

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

* * *

**SIRIUS**

I felt the presence of that man on the other side of the stone wall. Heimaer was fun to play with, but someone far more dangerous lurked outside the heavy door that closed my prison.

I felt relieved that I had left Severus out of this. I missed his presence in my mind as if I had lost an arm and it made difficult to think. Even so, I knew this man shouldn't get near him, I couldn't remember why. I had images flying on my mind. And it made it even harder to think.

That's when I heard several… familiar voices…

"You are not allowed to come here, miss."

"I have permission!" Hermione Granger said an indignantly.

"And even if she hadn't who do you think you are to stop us, anyway?" Drawled the calm, cold and arrogant voice of the last Malfoy.

Hermione's voice cleared my head and I knew they shouldn't come here also. That man was outside.

Before I could think of something to say or do, I was staring at him.

"Don't get up your hopes. They won't save you." Said the old man.

"I know." I answered. I didn't want them to. For some reason meeting that man reminded me that I still had things to atone for before resting… Before having the chance of finally having Severus in my arms to rest. I just wanted to die.

I had suffered so much already in this life and yet the curse continued parting me from him.

It was maddening. I saw the Wheel of the World's End in my mind and I begged the lords to forgive us our sins.

"Kogawa," I said, suddenly tired, suddenly lost. "Sessha no tanto, onegaidegozaru."

"Why do you need your dagger for?" The old man responded me, the contrast between the languages making me realize I had just spoken ancient Japanese, Japanese spoken by samurai only. The images in my head were all messed up. I started remembering other lives, other encounters with this man. Other encounters with Severus, Kurogane, Jaqces… All the same. No matter his name, my love for this sinner has never waned. My will, through all our lives sustained us both in that endless search for redemption, but now… I was just so tired.

"Tanto ga hoshi kara, seppuku wo surudegozaru."

"I'll not let you suicide again. That's how you and your darling have ran away from me these last centuries. This time… I'll torture you 'till you call out to him. 'Till you beg him to make another Philosopher's Stone... Just so that you can die with NO HONOR… Hoshino." Said Kogawa. Was that really his name in this life? I couldn't know nor cared. He was still the daimiyo who trusted me to protect Severus and who wanted the Stone and eternal life.

I fell to my knees.

"Do your worst."


	15. DM

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. Too much to do, so little time to actually do it. I promise to explain everything soon.

* * *

"Something is very wrong!"

Hermione Granger said, storming into the elevator.

" 'Mione, have you ever thought in the chance that you can be wrong?" Ronald Weasley tried to argument with his girlfriend.

"Ronald, how long have you known me?" She asked.

"Since we were eleven, you know that!" He answered not quite understanding where this was going.

"How many times have I been wrong?" She cut him shortly. He thought for a moment.

"Few". He answered.

"So trust me when I say something is wrong." She finished. Ron decided it was better not to push it or he would be sleeping with the dog that night. Hermione looked, then, at Harry and Malfoy who had kept their silence throughout the exchange.

Malfoy smiled lighting a cigarette just as they were getting out of the elevator.

"Don't look at us, ma'm. We are just a couple of fags." He said letting the smoke leave his lungs slowly, Hermione coughed.

"Dray!" Harry threw him a dirty look. "I also think there's something wrong, 'Mione."

"But we've searched the whole DM and nothing."

"Weasley, the Ministry searched Malfoy Manor for its dungeons for years, never found them but it doesn't mean they weren't there…" Said Malfoy, sarcastically.

"Severus!" Harry said in a worried tone.

"What does he has to do with this talk?" Malfoy asked, before seeing of the older man getting out of one of the phone booth that served as guest entrance for the Ministry. Harry was already in his way and Draco just apparated by his long-time friend.

"What the fuck are you doing here, like this?!?!" Shouted the blode, worried.

"HE is here, Draco." Severus weak voice professed like a prayer.

"No, he is not. We've searched the place." The younger man continued trying to take the potions professor somewhere safer, he looked so weak…

"He IS here. I feel it in my very bones!"

"Severus, let us handle this, you are not well." Harry said in a placating tone.

Severus, on the other hand, got furious at the condescending attitude and got Harry by the colar of his shirt dragging him close. "Potter, you leave me out of this and I'll curse your ass into you next five generations." He said in a menacing voice. He couldn't stand and his skin was deteriorating rapidly, but it was menacing none the less.

"Severus…" The green-eyed man pleaded for some sense.

"Take me to the Department of Mysteries. NOW!"


	16. Let him take care of his Own Problems

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Note:** Short but we are getting to the end. More 3 chapters, none of them long and we are done.

* * *

**HEIMAER**

When I saw they had come back, I was ready to put the pests out with great pleasure.

This was until I saw Mr. Snape. He was pale, paler than usual anyway. Normally we used to ask for his advice on potions matters and he used to come here. As Mr. Potter, he a War hero, but always professional. He was arrogant but that didn't bother me as long as he helped. And through many years he had.

He looked dreadful. Not only pale, he looked translucent. His skin was kind of… peeling in a way you could see muscle through its holes. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy supported him on each side. His eyes were feverish and he murmured Black's first name under his breath like a prayer.

"Where is Sirius Black?" Demanded young Mr. Weasley, but I couldn't take my eyes of Mr. Snape as he made the younger man who held him walk to the hallway on the left. Every one of the DM workers knew what we kept there. But none moved to stop them.

We decided to let Mr. Kogawa take care of his own problems.


	17. Under Attack!

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's Note:** Getting to the end. People, I ask, please for reviews…

**RON**

Snape opened that door as if he could see it.

As soon as the invisible door on the black stone wall was opened, a man's screams filled the hallway in which we stood.

Sirius' screams. I was the last to get in an as I did I was already under attack of a small man with white thinning hair.

"No, no, no!!!!" He was shouting. "Get out of here!!!! Nosy filthy bastards!!!"

I dove for the upturned bed the others were using as shelter.

"Who's the nutcase?!?" I asked as I threw curses at the accursed man (bad joke, bad moment. Sorry couldn't help myself.)

"He was cruciating Sirius." Answered Hermione. Harry wasn't with us and I saw him in the open releasing Sirius who was chained to the wall. Severus was on the floor but couldn't fight, he was too weak.

The old man was a fierce and powerful and very skilled, to take us four and still kick our collective asses.

Harry was dragging Sirius to our shelter but the older man wouldn't budge. He got to his feet, and opened his arm with the pointy metal tip of one of his shackles. With his own blood he drew things on the floor, and a wave of light hit us.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I could trust us to be safe or scream for our lives. I had the feeling that something was off place and suddenly I knew what it was.

A huge stone double-door appeared from where the light had been most blinding.

A huge eye was etched on it.


	18. The Wheel of the World's End

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM.

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's**** Notes: Thanks to the considerate people who reviewed. People who care about this fic, review, please.**

* * *

**HERMIONE **

I blinked at the All-Seeing Eye and at what could be the legendary Wheel of the World's End. The door that held the secrets to life, death and everything in between. The source of all magick. The collector of the Price. Destiny itself.

The primitive magical folk used to say that to have a blessing (magick) something should be offered to the Wheel. That's why there were so many sacrifices back then.

If I wasn't looking at it I would say they were delirious.

I felt the room grow cold and fear got hold of me when I recognized Sirius Black kneeling in front of the Wheel.

"Isn't it ENOUGH?!?!?!"

He shouted at the door.

"It's been SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS!!!!! More than 10 fucking incarnations!!!! Doomed never to rest. Never to find home. Always to meet, never as friends, never as lovers… NEVER together. I know I made this curse but… Haven't we been damned enough?" His voice which was shouted and angry at the beginning of his speech, was tired, almost a whisper by the end of it.

Severus, I noticed, had crawled there. His voice was tender and his caresses on Sirius face were almost reverent as he spoke to his lover. I had never seen displays of affection between them and I had only believed their love when I heard of Sirius catatonics back at the end of the War. They would banter in public, but I'd never, ever seen them touching, let alone, like that. It made me feel an awkward intruder. Envious either.

"Hoshino… Datte… Daijobu… Omae to shindemoii yo…" Snape said.

"What did he say?" Asked Ron. "Said that dying with Sirius would be ok. And called him Hoshino." Answered Draco.

"How do you --?" Asked Ron. "Shush!" I cut in.

"Kuro, if we die we'll be separate again. We'll be reborn and yet again hate each other. We've been through so many wars in these seven centuries and always on opposite sides. Even without remembering any of it, when we were on the Order I really felt that this… Could be the end of our penitence… I have wanted for so long… To have a life with you, that I… Fooled myself on these last 6 months thinking we could be at peace." Sirius said as he held Severus face, and put a lock of black hair behind his ear. He kissed our old potions professor with such a care that it looked as if Snape would dissolve in soap bubbles. The scene was so romantic and full of desperate love that I totally forgot it was Snape there. And in that moment I understood why he changed so dramatically in the last 6 months. And I had to agree with Professor Dumbledore when he said the greatest power on earth was love.

"The Wheel! The Wheel of the World's End!" Said the short man. I could have stunned him… Such a jerk… "The secret to life, death and the Worlds beyond! The source of power to the Philosopher's Stone!" His eyes shone like that of little kid on Christmas morning.

"Take it." Sirius said, annoyed with the intrusion. "Isn't it what you wanted most? A way to escape dying? A way to bring your lover back? Here it is. I just think that if she never came to you before in other incarnations… She must really be disappointed in you."

The man gave no heed to Sirius words as he headed to the Wheel, his face full of wonder and triumph. He cut his finger and drew in his blood a circle and a five point's star in which he wrote things I couldn't read. He started chanting then… The door opened and inside it, there was only darkness.

A cold voice called from it. Not masculine nor feminine. A voice that didn't reached us through our ears but which spoke directly to the magick in us. Like it dig the most profound part of our soul.

"Kogawa Kimihiro, you are not worthy of the gift you beg for and you offer nothing of value in return. Your blood and devotion can't pay the debt you already have. For seven centuries you used magic to keep you alive and 'till this day you haven't paid the Price. We take now what is owned."

Dark tendrils shot form the door, turning into dark arms that grabbed Kogawa. The man's face turned into that of despair as he screamed and begged. The arms dragged him to the darkness of the Wheel even if he fought against them. His fingers left tracks of blood in the floor. High and low voices came from the door as he ought his destiny. Cruel laugh and frightening screams of delight resounded in my guts and I almost puked. My skin crawled and I pitied the man. Even after all he did.

When he was finally gone, the Wheel of the World's End had its parting words.

"You… Lovers. Through time you stood, and through pain, and hate, and violence, your love unwavering. You paid your debt. Forget."

The stone door closed and with a blinding light it was gone, in the same manner it came.

The room was a mess. The blood tracks on the floor were still there. I looked around me and hugged Ron, my tears blinded me but I was so happy to have him. I was so relieved that he was safe. I thanked the Wheel for not judging us.

I thanked it for leaving Ron to me.


	19. Epilogues

**The Third Turn of the Wheel of the World's End: Name Your Game**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.**_ The weirdest of things are always happening to Sirius and Severus because of their unnatural need for each other. Sequel to The First and Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Slash SSSB HPDM. **Now FINISHED!!!**

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius; Harry/Draco

**Author's**** Notes: Guys… It's the end. I'm sorry it so long to put on the epilogues, but I think I've been writing this for so long I was regretting having gotten to the end. Well, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**EPILOGUE 1**

**DRACO**** AND HARRY**

Draco Malfoy posed himself fby the backdoor that led to the garden and sighed. Where the hell was Potter when he needed him?

Sirius was laid on the garden's bench under the parasol, his head on Severus' thighs. The other man read Poe out loud, his voice caressing Sirius' ears as the potion-stained fingers lazily caressed his hair.

Malfoy felt a little pang of jealousy. He wondered again where his Harry was. He almost jumped as he felt a familiar pair of arms around him.

"Fuck, Potter, you almost gave a stroke!" Draco said in jest.

"That's because you are too tense." Harry said snuggling closer. It was too good having Draco with him. It was too perfect having a family.

"They do look happy, don't thay?" Asked the green-eyed savior of the Wizarding World.

"They are." Answered the blond.

"It's almost unfair that after seven hundred years of pain and love, when they finally have some peace, they don't remember any of it." Said Harry.

"Well, it is bad as it is. Can you imagine that? 'Hey, Sev, remember that blonde joke Da Vince told us?' They remember THIS life. And… Between you and me, it is already crazy enough without the seven centuries… You know, with all the ping-pong with death, the mental link and the blowing up bit."

"Don't remind me of the blowing part. It's gross." Harry answered his lover trying hard NOT to remember that episode.

"Like screwing McGonagal?" Asked the blond with a typical Slytherin smile.

"Worse." Potter told him, smiling too. There was a comfortable silence between then.

"I love you, did you know that?" Dracao said then, out of the blue.

"Sentimental, are we?"Harry asked laughing, though he stopped, faced with Draco's seriousness. "I love you too." The man in glasses stated.

" 'Till death do us part?" The former death eater asked.

"If we are lucky, even longer."

Harry kissed Draco tenderly.

* * *

**EPILOGUE 2**

**SEVERUS AND SIRIUS**

On the bench Severus finished his poem, his fingers never stopping on Sirius' hair.

"Severus?" Sirius said in a wondering tone.

"Hm."

"Will you ever tire of me?" Asked the ex-convict.

"I already am. I'm trying to read for Merlin's sake!" Severus answered in mock irritation.

Sirius smiled at that. Severus really hated Griffindor sentimentality. The only way to make him talk about love was in their mind or in the sacred confines of their bedroom.

"Good then! Read some more. Read something that sounds like us." Sirius said, his blue eyes shinning with mischief and adoration to the man he holds dearest to him. He needed some love, and he would get.

"Oh, that's a difficult one. We are not the occasional couple." Severus answered trying an easy way out but one look at Sirius and he knew he wouldn't scape this time. He started flipping through the pages of another book that lay by his side. "Let me see…"

" 'My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown and known too late. Prodigious birth of love it's been to me that I must love a loathed enemy.'(1)" Severus read and it rang true even to him. Sirius eyes grew large and the smile he rewarded Severus with was worth every fight and every pain, every now and every then. For Sirius happiness he outshone even the summer sun.

Sirius got up from his lying position and whispered.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo… Ay me. You are my perdition, my sin, the reason I get up in the mornings and my joy as I come at night, be it to join you in peaceful sleep, be to fuck you through the mattress in the temple of our room. Severus… Ai shitteiru. (love you)"

Sirius kissed Severus full on the lips.

And thus they had their first shot at a life of their own and

the Wheel finally stopped turning.

**The End**

Author's note: (1) is a quote from Shakspeare's Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
